Amen, Alison!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: In an old convent in the south of Italy a beautiful blonde nun named Alison DiLaurentis is working in the fruit garden, planting a small apple tree.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is based on something one of my cousins told me.**

* * *

**Amen, Alison!**

**In an old convent in the south of Italy a beautiful blonde nun named Alison DiLaurentis is working in the fruit garden, planting a small apple tree.**

Alison is 19 years old and does not believe in God at all. She is a nun because her parents were killed by Nazi soldiers when Alison was very little and the nuns found her and took care of her.

Because she sneak out from the convent on a regular basis and has done so since she was 12, Alison know about sex and has been fucked many times.

She is a smart girl and has been able to hide her true self from the other nuns.

"Why the shit do I have to live here?" mumbles Alison who doesn't wanna be a nun and wish that a man could find her and wanna make her his sexy fuckable wife so she could leave the convent forever.

"Don't hurry, Alison!" says a strict 50 year old nun named Freida Avuulie.

Freida has raised Alison, taking on the role as Alison's sort of mommy, but Alison hate how strict and anti-fun Freida always is.

"C'mon, I wanna get this done..." says Alison.

"No, that's wrong. Take it slow and gentle. God want you to plant the fruit properly with care and sweetness." says Freida in a cold hard tone.

"You're not nice." says Alison.

"Keep your mouth shut, young lady!" says Freida.

Freida pull up Alison's robes and spank Alison on the ass with a wooden stick.

"Ahhh, that hurts!" scream Alison in pain.

"The God in Heaven says to us, girls who don't follow the rules shall be punished." says Freida.

"Please! Show mercy..." says Alison as she cry a bit.

"Only if you start being a good little nun who does the wish of God." says Freida.

"I'll try..." says Alison.

"I sure hope so, Alison." says Freida and then walk away.

Alison reach her left hand down into her panties and masturbate a bit.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alison in a slutty tone.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, shit, yes!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm and squirt.

Her pussy-juice stream hit right on the little apple tree.

"Opsss..." says Alison.

She then walk back inside.

2 weeks later.

"Alison, what did you do to your little cute apple tree? The poor thing hasn't grown at all..." says Freida.

"I don't know why it hasn't grown." says Alison.

"Speak the truth, Alison. God does not want us to be liars." says Freida.

"Uh...me happened to...uh...pee on the tree." says Alison.

"You killed it. Now you must plant a new one and this time Sister Ava will help you to makre sure nothing goes wrong again." says Freida.

Ava is a nun who's the same age as Alison and who is a true nun who believe in God and has never done anything sexual.

"Why do I have plant an apple tree at all...?" says Alison.

"Because you need to show God that your heart is pure." says Freida.

"Pure?" says Alison.

"Yes. Pure in the eyes of God himself. Clean and good, without any darkness." says Freida.

"Are you pure?" says Alison.

"Such a stupid question. Of course I am pure in every possible way." says Freida. "At your age I nearly fell to the suggestion by the Devil, but my mother sent me here to recieve true discipline and to get rid of any bad desires I held in my mind, heart and soul. Finally I reached purity and began walking the good path. I decided to remain here at the convent and dedicate my life to God and helping those in need."

"Not to be rude, but you don't seem very sweet to me." says Alison.

"How dare you? I've gone through such pain and hard work to become one of God's loyal servants and you have the guts to behave like a dumb brat and question my purity despite me raising you, being your subsitute mommy and giving you food on the table ever since the other nuns and I found you when you were only a weak little baby." says Freida in anger.

Freida slap Alison in the face.

"You're going to become a good little nun even if I have to force you to, Alison. I don't want you to join the dark side." says Freida.

"I'm 19 so I should be able to decide myself if I wanna be a nun or not." says Alison.

"Usually that's true, but you don't have the skills to make it outside these white walls of stone. In your twisted soul you're still a kid. If you were to leave this place you'd die. This is your true home, girl. You belong here where you can find spiritual serenity." says Freida.

"Stop! You're not my true mommy. You're just an old angry nun who doesn't really like me." says Alison in anger, revealing her true personality.

"I like you, that is why I am so strict. My wish is for you to become a very sweet nun." says Freida.

"Eat crap! You wouldn't even cry a single damn tear if I'd die. You only love yourself and nobody else." says Alison, all sassy and confident.

Alison walk to the office of the abbess Regina DeFazaale and gently knock on the door.

"Enter." says and old female voice from inside the room.

Alison open the door and enter the abbess' office.

The abbess Regina DeFazaale is a 72 year old nun and she always act as if she has no emotions. Alison has never even seen Regina smile.

"Young Sister Alison. What do you wish to talk to me about today?" says Regina in a serious cold tone.

"I wanna leave the convent, lady abbess." says Alison.

"That request I must deny. You don't have the knowledge to live a life out there. Sister Freida is your mommy and she will care for you and help you become a good nun." says Regina.

"Abbess, c'mon! Regina's a fuckin' evil bitch. She hate me and I hate her." says Alison in anger.

"Silence! Do not speak up against your abbess in such a way, little girl. You must respect those older and much more wise than you." says Regina in anger. "As punishment you shall work under strict supervision by Sister Amanda for about 2 weeks."

The next day.

"No matter what ya ol' fuckin' prudes think I'm leavin' this big stri shithole and don't expect me to return!" says Alison in anger.

Regina and Freida gasp in negative surprise.

Alison, wearing normal clothes instead of her nun robes, grab her bags and walk out from the convent.

2 nuns guard the iron gate in the iron fence around the convent, but since Alison look so confident and angry they don't dare to even try to stop her and instead open the gate so Alison can leave.

Alison get into a cab and says "Take me to Avelia."

"Yes, young lady." says the cab-driver.

3 hours later, Alison step out from the cab in the town known as Avelia.

She pay the cab-driver and then walk to the small local hotel.

"Ah, Sister Alison...a room for an hour, yes?" says the girl behind the front desk, who know Alison since Alison usually com here when she has sex with a guy.

"No, a room for like 5 days, please. And I'm not a 'sister' anymore. Today I left that old smelly lame shithole convent forever. I'm gonna start a new life as a slut who get fucked everyday." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I'm glad they let you go." says the girl.

"They actually didn't. I left anyways." says Alison.

"Okay. I'd probably done the same. Here, room 10, of course." says the girl as she hands Alison a room-key.

"Thanks, Belinda." says Alison.

"No problem, Alison." says the girl, apparently named Belinda.

"Sweet." says Alison as she walk up to room 10.

The next day.

A guy named Romeo is fucking Alison in the pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! Drill my sexy pussy!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Okay, baby!" moans Romeo.

"Holy shit, soooo awesome! Fuck me!" moans Alison.

"Sure!" moans Romeo.

Romeo's dick is big and hard, just like Alison love it.

He has fucked her a few times before so they are fuck-buddies.

"Do me, it feels so damn nice!" moans Alison, all horny and sexual.

"I like this too, Alison! Holy shit, you're so damn sexy!" moans Romeo.

"Thanks, man! You're awesome as well...yeah!" moans Alison.

Alison is happy to be free, no longer forced to be a nun.

"Mmm, so sexy and fun! Do me, fuck me, take me, drill me, bang me!" moans Alison.

"Fuck! You're awesome!" moans Romeo.

"Yay!" moans Alison.

Alison is very horny and so is Romeo.

"Awww!" moans Alison.

Romeo and Alison has now been fucking for nearly 2 hours.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Romeo as he cum in Alison's sexy pussy.

"Mmmmm, yes! Sooooo sexy!" moans a very happy Alison as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

2 days later, Alison drive along a street in her new golden sportscar.

"Oh, no!" says Freida and Regina who are on the third floor of the convent, looking out through a window and sees Alison in her car.

They are very unhappy when they see what sort of person Alison truly is, since she's the complete opposite of what they wish she would be.

"We failed. She's become one of the slutty women out there in the bad world." says Freida.

"Do not blame yourself, Sister Freida. It is not your fault. Alison is the guilty one. God will not punish you for not being able to make Alison into a good nun." says Regina.

"Thank you." says Freida.

"La la la, such a fuckable babe I am!" sing Alison with a sexy smile.

2 hours later.

"Alison, do you wanna move in with me?" says Romeo.

"That'd be awesome. I'll do it if you promise to only fuck me and no other girl from now on." says Alison.

"You have my word." says Romeo.

"Great, dude. Then sexy little me will move in with you." says Alison.

The next day.

"Regina, my old friend. Where's Alison?" says a woman as she enter Regina's office.

The woman wear a long black leather coat with a hood.

"She left, we couldn't stop her." says Regina.

"You fucked up. I'll find her myself instead." says the woman as she take off her hood and reveal herself to be Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mother.

It turns out that Jessica was never killed nd that only Kenneth, Alison's father was and that Jessica was the one who left Alison at the convent so that Alison would grow up into a good girl. Everyone was just telling Alison that her parents are dead so she wouldn't try to have contact with them or something.

"I'm sorry, Mrs DiLaurentis. Forgive me." says Regina.

"Alright. You're forgiven. Once I find Alison she'll be returned here and this time, don't allow her to leave again." says Jessica.

"Okay, as you wish." says Regina.

Jessica leave.

4 hours later.

"This room's yours." says Romeo as he show Alison her new room in his house.

"Awww. Thanks, it seem cozy." says a happy Alison with a slutty smile.

"Good. Make yourself at home, baby Ali." says Romeo.

"Sexy." says alison as she enter her room and starts to unpack her bags.

Alison is happy that Romeo let her live with him.

"I almost forgot, I bought you a moving in gift." says Romeo as he give Alison a golden dildo.

"Yay. Thanks, dude." says Alison in a sexy voice.

"No problem." says Romeo.

45 minutes later.

"Ready?" says Romeo.

"Very much so." says Alison.

Romeo slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Alison, all horny and sexy.

"Indeed, Alison!" moans Romeo, being horny too.

"Holy shit, your dick is absolutely amazing!" moans Alison.

At the same time, Jessica is on her way to Rome because she think Alison might be there.

Fortunately for Alison, this is not correct.

"Soon you'll be back in the convent and under Freida's command once more, little Ali." says Jessica with an evil sexy smile.

"And your pussy is very slutty and erotic, Alison!" moans Romeo.

"Of course! Me is a very sexy woman!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit..." moans Romeo.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Alison.

"You're sure are very fuckable and sexy!" moans Romeo.

"Thanks! You're a highly skilled manly macho fucker!" moans Alison.

"Shit, yes!" moans Romeo.

"Mmmm, sooo nice!" moans Alison in her best porno-voice.

"Indeed, Ali. You have a very sexual personality and I love that." says Romeo.

"Nice that you think so. You have a very noble and manly personality and that's something I truly love a lot." says Alison.

Romeo fuck harder and faster.

"Your dick feel so powerful and nice inside me!" moans Alison.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, my slutty babe!" moans Romeo.

"Awww!" moans Alison.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy shit...!" moans Romeo as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Oh my fuck, yes!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

4 weeks later, Jessica has not found Alison.

"Fuck." says Jessica in anger as she give up on trying to find Alison.

Alison change her hair from blonde to black and takes a new name Melody Crisholm so no one can find her.

Almost 2 years later, Alison and Romeo get married.

They adopt a little girl who gets named Jennifer Alison Canteli.

"So, so, sleep little girl." sinsg Alison as she hold little Jennifer.

"Our kid is so cute." says Romeo.

"Yeah." says a very happy Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
